


I'm Pretty Sure There's No Laws In Detroit That Are Against Water Skiing In Flooding Streets

by HS_Killjam



Series: Your Local Cool Detective And Her Nice Android Pal Doing Weird But Fun Shit Together [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, I did my best to make this longer than the last one, I'm not sure if this is legal on all honesty, I'm the law now, One Shot, Poor Hank, as I was writing this I realized how ridiculous this situation is, between connor and reader, but hey this is my fanfic I say its legal so ha, but mostly comedy, like this is real stupid but imma keep writing, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: It rains a lot in Detroit, and due to a failing in the drain pipes, there's now a flood warning in the affected areas. Unlike others, you can't wait it out for it to be fixed due to your job. You get a perfect idea to make light of the situation that both involves Hank and Connor. Well, a perfect idea to you.Made due to popular demand from my first fic. thnks for the feedback!





	I'm Pretty Sure There's No Laws In Detroit That Are Against Water Skiing In Flooding Streets

**Author's Note:**

> So people actually like my one shot? That was unexpected but I got a lot of love and requests to make more humorous like one shots. Last one was based on a post, which is also based on a old vine of the kid with spoons on his eyes. So what is this based off of? Some dude water skiing on the flooded streets in Moscow. Link to video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnlTMycBKPQ  
> There’s a lot of rain in detroit, and whole bunch of DBH fanfics will include that. Often betraying the weather bad tho. Quickly beta read it, but if there's any major mistakes point them out in the comments.

     Goofing off was considered “unprofessional” to some, maybe most. You’re job didn’t had room to do that, you perfectly knew this. It's what to be expected from a Detective. Didn’t stop you from slipping out of your serious persona to have some fun. Hank would sometimes let it slide, but a few occasions you promised to buy him a drink to keep his mouth closed about it. It works most of the time.

     Since Connor became Hank’s partner and after that whole android revolution, Connor has been joining in with your fun shenanigans. Some was well known in the office, other’s was unknown, which is for the best. Today was another day to do just that.

     There was been nearby reports of flooding, some problems caused by the drain pipes on the roads. Course it sucked, cars were gonna have to trudge through what maybe  over than ankle deep water. Most preferred to wait it out before going on the roads, but due to a certain work urgency, you couldn’t do that.

     “Fucking hell, when is the weather gonna let up” Hank, obviously mad about the weather, looks up to the dark rain clouds that linger over the city. You stood right beside him, staring down at the water, an idea forming in your head.

     “Unfortunately, weather reports show it's gonna take a few more hours before the rain clears up and it will awhile before the drain problem gets fixed” Connor spoke up, responding to the older man’s question.

     You only brought a hand up to your chin as the two talked, thinking deep before looking straight up forwards and snapping your fingers. To many, this meant nothing, but to Connor and Hank, it was a sign of being involved something ridiculous.

     “I have an idea” You spoke up.

     “Of course you do” Hank was the first to replied.

     “What will it be this time (y/n)” Connor stared at you in curiosity. He always seemed to enjoy himself when it comes to your weird ideas, which is a prime reason you keep thinking them up. It always fills you with enjoy to see Connor happy, you loved it. You loved him. Embarrassing to admit you it was true.

     “To put it simple, it involves Hank driving us to our destination and the flooded street. It's not too deep to drive through, but it's deep enough to-”

     “Do I really have to be involved in this?” Hank interrupted you, clearly showing hes not to keen about this plan.

     “Well you are our driver, besides Connor, and I think You prefer to be in the car besides out in the rain. Plus again, we have somewhere to be”  
     “Wouldn’t it be better to just get there now?”  
     “Hank I promise I’ll buy you drinks again” You see in his face he’s not convinced. “For one week, I’ll throw in a favour too for anything if that helps”

     “God damn it kid” Hank pinches the bridge of his nose and you let out a soft glee of excitement.

     “Other than Hank driving, what else to we need?” Connor looked like he himself was almost excited as you are, in his own Connor way of course.

     “Well, we need some rope and two big enough boards, and I know just where to get them”

* * *

 

     A few quick minutes later, You and Connor were behind Hank’s car, standing on makeshift wakeboards, and holding on to rope that was attached to the car. Hank had a slight tinge of regret of letting you do this, but at this point it was too late to go back.

     “You sure you want to do this Connor?” He shouts back to the android.

     “It's okay Hank, I’m gonna be okay!” Connor shouts back, reassuring his own safety. You smile at the fact the old man would be father like to Connor time to time. Connor looks over to you. “What about you (y/n)?”  
“Ppffttt of course I’m sure! I came up with this, I wanna do it! As in like now, we’re standing in cold water right now” You clenched your rope tight, trying to ignore the water seeping into your shoes, but not even wet socks could stop you now. You’re gonna need to get some new shoes in the near future anyways. “Well I’m ready to go right now, you can start driving Hank!”

     Hank hears you and starts up the car. It's gonna be awhile until you get there, which should give you plenty of time to enjoy yourself. At first you both dragged behind the Car, before you were able to float on top of the water with enough speed. Thankfully the boards you got for this did their job well. Adrenaline rushed through you was you felt the wind and rain hit your face. Sure this was dangerous, but damn was it fun too. You’ve seen videos of this happen before in the past, and always wanted to do it yourself. So it was exciting to finally to get the chance. You somewhat knew what you were doing, as you’re only experienced was from said videos. You look over to Connor, and from what you could tell, he totally knew what he was doing.

     “Let me Guess,” you called out to him to catch his attention,”you downloaded some shit to make you good at this, yes?”

     “Of course (y/n), I wanted to impress you” Connor yelled back with an unexpected answer. God why is he such a cutie. You would have brought your hands up to over your slight blush, but then you’ll get left behind.

     “You got what you wanted Connor. Colour me impressed” If you could, you’ll watch him do this stuff all day but all of you were getting to your destination soon, and you had to pay attention to how you were doing to avoid any mess ups. You gotta admit, this shit was pretty fun. You wonder what people on the sidewalks are thinking.

     Turning on the boards were a bit difficult, and you almost bumped into Connor a few times. And somehow, just somehow, there was no red lights along the way. You thanked anyone who allowed to have this ride be smooth. You were somewhat speechless for most of the ride, opting for just enjoying the moment, as you didn’t had much time to do so.

     Finally getting to where you needed to be, a few minutes late but it was probably fine, you think. Hank was able to slow down and park, but not you. You slammed right into the back of the car, and almost fell backwards into the water before Connor, who somehow was able to stop himself in time, got a good grip on the back of your jacket.  
“Haha fuck that hurts.” You let groan, it could have been worse, you think to yourself.

     “Are you okay (y/n)?” Connor looked at you with concerned written on his face.

     “I should probably be fine. Maybe. I’m sure I can walk off the pain. My socks are wet though. But thanks for asking. Lets get on the sidewalk now I want out of this water.” Connor takes your hand and leads you onto the sidewalk as you were still in a bit of pain. “You had fun right?”

     “I did (y/n). I’m happy to do these things with you” he gave you a gentle smile.  
     “Aw shucks, you big ol flirt” you let out a small giggle from the response. Of course he’ll say something corny. This is Connor we’re talking about.

     “If you two are done chit chatting, we’ve got a job to do here” Hank got out of his car and walked toward the crime scene. “And (y/n), that was one hell of a hit on the car, you better not have damaged it”

     “Eh no worries Hank, old cars like yours is built to last ya know?” You hurried up beside him, and soon followed Connor.

     “You two just water skied here?” one of the officers stopped Connor, slightly surprised by the sight seen a few minutes earlier.

     “Yes we did, it was (y/n)’s idea to do that in the first place” Connor let the you and Hank go up ahead to answer the guy’s question.

     “Man I didn’t knew the streets were that bad. Is that even allowed?”

     “There’s doesn’t seem to be any laws against it”

     “CONNOR! I need you to lick some stuff!” You yelled while standing near the crime scene.  
     “God no I don’t want to see that again. So fucking gross” Hank puts a hand over his mouth as if he was gonna vomit soon, previous unpleasant memories popping up in his head.

     “Come on Hank it could be worse”

     “I don’t want to imagine that please”

* * *

 

     It didn’t take long for the incident to get it's own little spot on the news. Clips of you and Connor speeding down the flooded road gained popularity. You stared at the TV screen with Connor at your apartment. Watching yourself cruise down the road with Connor was rad in your books, but you were a bit worried about a possible issue.

     “Connor?”

     “Yes (y/n)?”

     “If I get fired for this, please hit Gavin when needed for me cause I won’t be there to do it myself”  
     “I might get fired for that you know”  
     “At least we’ll be fired buddies then”

**Author's Note:**

> What in the god damn am I doing with my life. I tired to make it somewhat long but I'm still rusty so oof.


End file.
